


Discussion

by ladyofrosefire



Series: Disclosure- Critical Role fics [4]
Category: Critical Role (Web Series)
Genre: BDSM, Dirty Talk, Dom/sub, F/M, Kink Negotiation, that's it that's the fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-10
Updated: 2019-05-10
Packaged: 2020-02-29 13:35:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,095
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18779323
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ladyofrosefire/pseuds/ladyofrosefire
Summary: Vex and Percy decide it's time to talk through what they're into. Preferably without stumbling into their traumas.Kink list in the endnote inside.





	Discussion

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you Damoselmaledisant for beta-reading, and Sparxwrites and NotAFicWriter for enabling.
> 
> See the endnote for a complete list of the kinks mentioned in this work.

Percy and Vex sit across from each other on a thick rug before the fireplace in Percy’s room, a bottle of wine and two glasses between them on the carpet. He uncorks it and pours a measure into each glass with a practiced twist. It’s a rich red, this time, and Vex raises her glass in a toast before sipping.

“…Scanlan would have a field day if he caught us drinking without aerating.”

Percy’s mouth twists. “Won’t. Please let’s leave Scanlan out of this.”

Vex shoots him a wink. “Who?”

That earns her a smile, albeit a fleeting one, as he turns the stem of his glass in his fingers. A frown etches itself between his brows, and his throat works. His chest rises on an inhale, pauses, and then falls again on a sigh.

After a moment, Vex takes pity on him. “We’re not bringing Trinket into this, either.”

Sort of.

Percy chokes a little on the sip of wine he had just taken. “No,” he coughs, “no, we are _not_. I’m shocked you can even joke about that. Trinket’s your _son_ —”

Vex makes her eyes wide and presses a hand theatrically to her chest. “Why, Percy! I’m perfectly serious. I know we haven’t covered much of anything so far. We should be thorough.”

“Oh, fuck me…”

“Want.”

Percy pauses. A flush steals up his neck, but he does not look away. “…Well, that is one way to cover that. Alright. Yes. Want.”

“I thought so. I want to see how you’ll look. I bet it’s going to be gorgeous.”

“I’m… glad you think so.” Percy clears his throat. 

They both fall quiet for a moment, sipping their wine and listening to the crackle of the fire in the hearth until the brilliant flush on Percy’s cheeks fades and he looks a little bit less like he’s going to combust. He leans against the footstool and props one arm on his raised knee. He looks dashing and far more corruptible than he is, and Vex takes a moment to appreciate it before refocusing.

"My turn. Kneeling?” Vex hides her grin behind her wineglass.

“If you mean me to you, want.” He clears his throat. “Cunnilingus?”

Vex arches a brow at him. “Want. Are we playing word association now?”

“I’m being thorough,” he protests.

“Oh, you’re _very_ thorough, darling.” She grins while he blushes and takes another sip of her wine. “What about crawling, while we’re on the subject?”

He pauses. “…Curious?”

“Is that code for ‘want, but I’m embarrassed to say it’?”

He does not appear any tenser than he had been when they sat down. When he shrugs, the gesture seems more irritated than unnerved. Vex tries to keep her expression neutral and pleasant, just in case. Percy doesn’t seem the type to go along with something in bed just to make her happy, but, well. It makes her feel better. She’ll think about _why_ another time

“It’s code for ‘I don’t know if I want it, but I’m certainly willing to try,” he replies after another moment. “Marks?”

Vex snorts. “I assume that’s a want for you? And for me, you know my rule. Nowhere I can’t hide it if I choose. Ice?”

He frowns. “In what sense?”

“Well, touch.” she grins at him. Percy has too much of a weakness for puns to be genuinely irritated over this one. “Experimenting with sensation. And maybe cooling you down if you get too hot under the collar.”

“Oh.” Percy’s face goes through a rapid series of expressions, starting with relief and moving through curiosity into something that Vex would describe as giddy, horrified fascination. “...We’ll call that one ‘curious’ again on that last count. But. Yes, I’d… like to try that.” He knocks back the last of his wine. “Gods help me.”

She has to bite back a giggle. It won’t  _help_ right now, even if he’s adorable when he’s flustered. Vex reaches out and pats him on the arm. “I’m not going to do anything to you that you don’t agree to.”

“Fair enough. And would you want me doing things to you? We did both… assume that I will be taking your orders. And you’re not wrong. But if you have interests in the other direction…”

“Not particularly, no.” She shakes her head, mouth twisting, “I trust you, darling, and I may even change my mind. Someday. It’s not likely. This has never appealed to me from the submissive side of things.”

Percy nods and shivers.

Vex leans forward. “Do you like how that sounds? Submitting to me?”

“Gods, yes. _Yes_.” He rakes a hand back through his hair.

“Do you want to be mine, Percy?” It’s the beginning of a very long list of things she wants to do to him.

“I _want_ —” Percy’s voice turns to gravel, “Yes, Vex.” And then, sadly, he composes himself. “But right now, I’d like to get through this list without us tearing each others’ clothes off.”

He has a point.

“Spoilsport,” she laughs and pours them both a little more wine. “I went twice. Your turn.”

He looks at the wine, not her, as he speaks. “Collars?”

Vex presses her thighs together. “Want. Very much. You’d look lovely in one. I’m not going to treat you like a pet for… well, for obvious reasons.”

“Thank you for that.” Percy manages both to smile and grimace at the same time.

“What about not letting you come?”

“...elaborate?”

If she were to pull his shirt open, she’d bet gold and diamonds that his flush runs all the way down to his belt. Vex wants to work her way down it with her teeth. She also wants to see how far she can push him before he comes to her. Maybe...

“Making you wait until after you’d gotten me off a few times… maybe not letting you come at all that night if we were in that sort of mood. I don’t want to make you  _suffer_ , darling. Too much. I might make you beg.”

Percy’s hand curls and uncurls on his lap, and there is a distinct bulge in the front of his trousers. Vex shifts, abruptly very aware of the slick between her thighs. She takes a deep breath and focuses. He finds her gaze, and his eyes are dark and intent.

“You,” he sighs, “are an incorrigible _minx._ And the answer to your proposition is yes, want. So long as I can plead out if it gets to be too much.”

“Always.” Vex blows him a kiss and then stretches lazily. “Your turn.”

His eyes drop to her chest as she rolls her shoulders back. Percy pauses for a moment before asking, “What about Diplomacy?”

Vex blinks. “For a safeword?”

“For a tool. I would have to fiddle with it, some, to make sure it was safe, but—”

He has that look on his face, the one that’s part mischief and part anticipation. It’s the one that says he has a particularly clever scheme, or that he’s trying to get even or get ahead when they’ve been playing with each other. The one that dares her to pay him back and then some.

“Percy! Do you want to build us toys?” She tosses her head back as she laughs. “That’s wonderful. We’ll say ‘will’ for now, but… I want to see what else you’ll come up with. Maybe you could make me a harness so I can fuck you properly.”

“ _Vex_ —” he catches himself. Neither one of them wants to be the first to break. “We do need a safeword. And a gesture.”

He has a point. They maybe should have done that first, before they got carried away. Vex taps her foot as she considers before offering, “Well, I can give you something to drop for when your mouth is busy. A few coins or something. You know I’ll hear them.”

“‘Ceasefire?’” He offers.

“For the record, if you say ‘stop,’ I’m going to stop. I’m… not interested in doing anything to you that you don’t completely want. I can work with that. Do you need to use it now?”

Percy shakes his head.

“Then I believe it was your turn.”

There’s gratitude in the smile he gives her. “Right. That goes for you, as well. We should enjoy ourselves.” He draws in a deep breath, raising one hand to scrub at his mouth. “…Roleplay?”

Vex tilts her head as she considers. Then she grins. “Will. Depends on what kind, but I know how you feel about dressing up. What about bondage?”

Percy pauses with his glass halfway to his mouth. “...Ah.”

“…Darling?” Vex reaches out to him, shuffling forward on her knees until she can cup his cheek in her hand. “You can say ‘won’t.’ We can drop the whole concept. Or we can talk about it…?”

“No, I know. It’s—not that. I…” he sighs and scrubs a hand over his face. “I don’t know how to start.”

She frowns. “Do you have any interest? For yourself?”

“Yes.”

“Because, really, Percy. If you’re doing this for me, don’t.”

Percy laces his fingers in with hers and lowers their joined hands to his knee. “I wouldn’t. I love you, dearest. I just… prefer to avoid chains wherever possible.”

“No chains, then.” She promises. “What makes you want to have anything to do with this?”

He stands, dropping her hand, and Vex watches him as he begins to pace. “I’d like to try it. The concept interests me. I trust you. But…” he takes a deep breath. And then he doesn’t say anything. Percy stands in the center of his room, their room, with his hands curled into fists by his sides and his gaze fixed on something that isn’t there.

“Memories?”

He nods.

He had never described to her any of the things Ripley had done to him. She had seen the scars, of course. Of course, he had been restrained for much of it. Standing, maybe, or strapped to a table. Vex remembers the feeling of being crammed into a cage, someone leering down at her, and bites back a shudder. Slowly, she stands. She approaches him just as carefully.

“Darling? Percival?”

He raises his eyes to hers. “Vex’ahlia.”

“No chains, no leather,” she offers, “Maybe not even rope. Silk scarves, loose ties. Maybe just words.”

His jaw works. “I hate that she affects this.”

“I know. But I don’t want you to make yourself do something out of stubbornness.”

Percy lets out a breath that might be a laugh. His hands come to rest on her hips and draw her in until they stand chest to chest. “The same for you. But I promise, I do—this interests me. And I want to know what it will feel like with you.”

“We’re starting with words only,” Vex decides. “It’s more comfortable for both of us. And I want to see you work to be good for me.”

He lets out a shaky breath, his eyes going dark and half-lidded, his mouth opening. “Oh. Yes, I can—I want that.”

“Do you want to be good for me?” Vex whispers, pressing against him chest-to-chest, so she can feel his heart pounding and the hard heat of him through his trousers.

He groans, the sound punching out of him, and his hands tighten on her hips. “You are a _menace._ ”

“Percival…”

“I want that, yes.”

She loops her arms around his neck and toys with the short hair at the base of his skull. Percy closes his eyes, letting out a soft sigh.

“I don’t want to hurt you,” Vex whispers.

“You could, a little.”

“Percy. I don’t want to. Scratching, biting, pulling your hair? Sure, fine. But I’m not hurting you. We can talk about it again another time.”

His breath tickles her ear. The gravel is back in his voice, and she can feel it through her ribs. “That’s fair. Could I count on you to be a little cruel, sometimes?”

She doesn’t care anymore about which one of them gives in first. They’re both long gone, and it’s absolutely fine.

“Of course. And can I count on you to be good for me, Percival.”

Percy’s forehead comes to rest against hers. “Yes. And… what shall I call you?”

“Mistress? Or ‘my lady.’ I think they’d sound lovely coming from you.”

“My lady,” Vex shivers as much at the rumble in his voice as at the title, “What will you call me?”

“I think I’ll call you mine.” She murmurs and draws him down with her to the floor.

**Author's Note:**

>  **Kink list:**  
>  Beastiality—JOKED about only  
> Begging  
> Biting  
> Bondage  
> Collars  
> Crawling  
> Cunnilingus  
> Dominance/Submission  
> Electrostim  
> Hairpulling  
> Kneeling  
> Orgasm Delay/Denial  
> Pegging  
> Roleplay  
> Sensation play
> 
> As always, I'm on Tumblr at Ask-Ladyofrosefire.


End file.
